Cool To Be Vain
by FangedLovers
Summary: "I wanna smile like I used to. I wanna hear when your voice rings out." Stiles/OC 4X03 'Tried & True Series'


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf; just Cassidy's world.

Cool To Be Vain - Stages and Stereos

(polyvore on profile)

This was suppose to be out 2 weeks ago, and I planned on writing more...I suck. Hope you like it!

I would also like to just say, I do actually like Malia, Cassidy just doesn't.

Check out my Tumblr for me info!

* * *

She slammed her locker shut and pulled her book bag onto her shoulder. Cassidy was incredibly tired. Mentally and physically. She should be used to the lack of sleep and high energy days for dealing with it almost every day for the past year, but it was still a struggle. It could be the fact that their enemies kept changing or reappearing for that fact; thanks Kate. But she needed to get her shit together because it was second semester of her junior year, meaning she needed to keep her head above water in school so she could even think about getting into a somewhat decent college.

She turned on her heel, and looked down the hallways to see Lydia looking as anxiety written as she felt. Cassidy took the short walk and stopped at the red head's side.

"Lyds, you okay?"

Lydia shook her head as if she was in a daze and looked over at Cassidy. "Fine." She put a smile on her face. "I don't, just felt something weird."

"Like supernatural weird or?"

"I'm not sure." She closed her locker and shrugged. "You leaving or sticking around for the lacrosse tryouts?" The two began walking towards the front doors.

"I promised I'd help my mom after school, so I'm going to go wish Stiles and Scott good luck and then head out."

"You're not staying and cheering on your boyfriend?" Lydia looked at her as if she had three heads.

"I'm sure he has a big enough cheer section with Malia there." Cassidy spat out.

"I'm sorry, I'm getting suffocated in your jealousy." The two pushed the doors open into the California sunshine.

"I'm not jealous." Cassidy laughed. Lydia stopped and raised an eyebrow at her. "Happy and smiling face! See." She pointed to her mouth, producing one of her widest smiles she could come up with.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Sweetheart, I'm the queen of fake smiles, and that isn't even in the running."

Cassidy's face dropped and then her head fell down to her chest. She just needed to stop lying around Lydia, because she saw through it each and every time.

"Go kiss your boyfriend and I'll talk to you later." Lydia squeezed her friends shoulder and then took off towards her car.

Cassidy took a deep breath and walked in the opposite direction towards the field. She could see some of the guys already on the field doing some warmups because Coach came out and gave them hell. She kept walking until she was in between the two sets of bleachers, finding Stiles standing and Scott sitting on of the steps, tying his shoes.

"Dude, coach knows how good you are. There won't be a problem." She heard Stiles say to Scott who, she could see had defeat written all over his face.

"Hey guys." Cassidy smiled at the two before Scott got up and stormed off. "Good talking to you to, Scott." She called after him. "What the hell is his problem?"

"Yeah, don't talk it personally." Stiles watched his best friend walk away then looked back at his girlfriend. "He's been having a weird day. Coach didn't tell him if he was still captain or not, him and Kira kissed-"

"What!" Cassidy cut off him off. "When did that happen?"

"Earlier today. Yeah it wasn't even like a planned kissed. It just sort of happen and now he's freaking out."

"Well besides that. You ready for tryouts?" She looked up at him smiled.

"Was, until I saw that this morning." He turned and pointed to a younger boy who was currently doing sit-ups.

"Who's that?"

"Liam." He spat out. "He's a new freshman and he's too good to be true. I mean no one is as good as this kid, I mean, Scott is but he's got like the 'advantage', you know?" He shook his head. "It's like he's trying to impress everyone."

"Maybe he needs a friend." Cassidy shrugged.

"That new kid does not need a friend." Stiles shook his head, looking back at Liam and then towards her again. "Especially you."

She rose an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me? And, what is that suppose to mean?"

"It means, I don't like the kid. There's something weird about him, I just know it. And I don't want you anywhere near him."

"So, let me get this straight. I can't go make friends with the new kid, but you can go parade around with your new pet?"

Stiles sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Please stop calling her that. And I thought you were going to try to like Malia?"

"Why? It's not like you got along with Isaac." She spat out like the words were poison on her tongue.

He felt defenseless with that one. She hadn't talked about it. Didn't bring up any topics that would lead to him or the events that happen a few months ago. "Cas-"

"I have to go." She shrugged her bag farther up on her shoulder.

He reached out; laying is hand carefully on her arm to make sure she didn't walk away. "Can't you stay for tryouts?"

She saw the hope and regret in his brown eyes. This has been their relationship lately. It was like they were constantly walking on egg shells around each other to make sure the other doesn't get upset. It was exhausting. "I promised my mom and I would help her with something after school."

Stiles nodded and dropped his hand back to his side.

"Why don't you come over after practice?" She gave him a small smile, hoping this could somehow brighten his mood.

"Yeah, I can't." He scratched the back of his head. "I promised Malia I would help her study."

The smile dropped and a scowl reached her face. She looked to her right to see said girl and Kira sitting on the bleachers. "Wrong answer." She shook her head and turned to walk away. "Good luck, Stiles."

Cassidy kept walking, not paying attention to his voice calling her in the background. All she did was avoid everything until she was sitting in her car. Of course her car was facing the lacrosse field, because absolutely nothing else would go right for her today. She watched as Stiles threw down his stick next to where Scott stood; his anger evident on his face. She knew it was selfish, but she was kind of happy for once he was the one left angry and not her. She was tired of being the one to give in to situations or arguments they were having. She, just for once, felt like she had the upper hand.

Her eyes scanned over to where Kira and Malia were sitting. She honestly just wanted to scream. She had no problem with Kira, in fact she liked Kira a lot. She thought the girl was good for Scott and just a good person in general. The two became friends fast and it was great.

It was the coyote sitting next to her that was giving her some problems. She had tried, really truly tried at first to like her and help her, but there personalities clashed heavily. Cassidy was a person who was about helping her friends and making sure everyone was taken care of. Malia, on the other hand, had the instinct to take care of herself and make sure she survived. And on top of that her boyfriend had taken it upon himself to try to help the new girl in every new aspects of her life. He might as well be spoon feeding her for how much time they had been spending together. There was just something about her that she just didn't like, and it might have been the fact that she was the offspring of Peter Hale.

But as she sat there watching the two girls she couldn't help the feeling of jealousy seep into her bones. That was suppose to be Allison, Lydia, and herself. The three of them were suppose to be sitting there watching tryouts. They were suppose to be gossiping and laughing and cheering their boys on. Isaac should have been on that field with Stiles and Scott, being his cocky self.

She felt acid slide up her throat and her eyes burn. These four months barely felt like 2 days. She knew she was the last one grieving out of her friends, but she never really grieved in the first place. She pushed her emotions aside and took care of everyone else. Again, that was just who she was. She swallowed the bile and blinked back her eyes. She was not going to crack.

Cassidy rammed her keys in the ignition and headed home; windows down and the music blaring. She was going to do what she did best, push her emotions away till she broke. Healthy, right?

So she went home. Helped her mom with some projects, hung out with her siblings, did the homework she had, ate dinner, and had now stationed herself to her room.

She didn't want to be home tonight. This actually entailed that she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. But she knew Stiles was with Malia, Scott was probably with Kira and Lydia hadn't been answering her phone all night. She even checked her email to see if Isaac had responded to her last email, yet still nothing. She was all alone.

So she lied there, upside down on her bed so that her hair hung over the end. Her eyes watched her ceiling fan spin as her ears listened to whatever music she had been playing last night to fall asleep.

A soft knock came from her door, breaking her concentration. "Come in." She sighed, rolling over on her stomach so she was lifted up on her forearms.

Cassidy watched as the door was pushed open and Stiles entered slowly. "Hey, pretty girl."

"Hi?" She asked in confusion and pushed herself up to sit on her knees. "I thought you were having a study date with Malia?" She was still annoyed, and she wasn't going to let him get out of it that easily.

He bit his lip and closed the door to lean against it. "See, I did but there was this crazy girl that I'm in love with who needs me more than she does."

"You must be crazy enough to be with said girl than."

"Crazy in love." Stiles pushed off the door and with a big goofy smile.

"God, you're sickening." She groaned, running her fingers through her hair. She hated sappy and cliché, so leave it to Stiles to do it all the time to make her feel awkward.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. The two could each feel the distance that they were putting between the two, not just on the bed but mentally.

"Cas, what's wrong with us?" Stiles hunched over so arms leaned on his legs. His hands were grasped tightly in front of him. She could tell he was trying to not fidget as much as possible.

"I don't know." She whispered. That was a lie. She did know what was wrong, or at least she knew from her point of view.

"I mean, we got past a few months ago and everything was fine, or I thought it was. And now…I feel as if we are farther apart than we were when I was possessed."

"I don't think it has anything to do with that."

"Then what?" He looked over at her with desperation. "What did I do? Tell me what I did and I'll fix it. I'll do anything."

She shook her head and glanced at her ceiling. "It's not that simple."

He got up and started pacing the length of her room. "Then how am I suppose to help you, or help us for that matter. I mean, we are coming up on a year. We've been together for almost a year. It hasn't been the easiest year, but we still did it."

She nodded almost tuning out the ranting he was doing across from her. She almost couldn't believe they had been together for so long already. They had battled monsters together, dealt with loses in each other's lives together, and almost lost each other for that matter by other devices, but they did it. They made it.

"Do still love me?" Cassidy rang out, interrupting whatever he was talking about.

He stopped pacing and looked at her. "Of course."

"Are you still _in_ love with me?"

Stiles dropped down so he was kneeling next to her bed where she was sitting. "I don't think I know how to not be in love with you."

"Even if something new and more interesting comes along." She played with her fingers, not willing to look him in the eyes. She already knew he could read through every action she made.

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, you tell me Stiles, you and Malia are so damn close now."

He grabbed her hands making her finally look at him. "I love you. Not Malia, not anyone else. You. I'm not leaving you, I've told you that from the beginning."

"But I don't want to hold you back if you don't feel that way anymore."

"Are you saying you want to break up?"

"No!"

"Then tell me what you want!"

"I want to be wanted by you again!" She ripped her hands away from. "Call it jealousy, call it selfishness, I don't care! Sometimes, god forbid, I want to think that you still give a shit about this relationship, and you're not just in it cause you feel forced." She fell back against her pillows and brought her legs towards her chest. "I shouldn't feel as if I'm fighting for your attention over another girl."

Stiles quickly climbed on the bed, and pulled her legs away from her chest so he could kneel on either side of them. "Look at me," his hand held either side of her face so she would look him in the eye, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry if I made you feel unloved, or unwanted. I never want you to feel that way. You should always be able to count on me no matter what." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I promise to stop letting Malia take up my time, and I promise to start showing you how much I still love you, but you have to promise me something."

"What?" She whispered playing with the collar of his plaid shirt.

He smirked and twisted down to press a kiss against her wrist. "You have to promise to start talking to me about what's going on in the pretty head of yours, no matter what the issue is." He let go of her face and put a pinky up. "Promise?"

She couldn't help the giggle that left her throat. "Promise." She wrapped her smaller pinky around his.

Stiles smiled and started to back up on the bed, making her think he was getting off. All of the sudden he pulled her legs, making her body slide down until her head rested against her pillows. He crawled back up her body, holding himself up on his forearms.

"Now, this is where I was suppose to be tonight." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her neck.

She moaned, letting her hands run through his hair. His lips ran across her jaw and finally found their way to her mouth. There was just something about the way their lips pressed against each other that was addicting and hypnotizing. They needed to remember it count on one another more than themselves.

* * *

Please Review! They make me happy and let me know what you guys like/don't like!

Have fun watching the new episode tonight!


End file.
